martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Lin An
This article refers to one of the identities assumed by Lin Ming. However, this was a given name after rebirth, totally different from when he had to assume an identity. 'Lin An' was the adopted son of Lin Mu and Lin Fu, and the Second Prince of Vermilion Bird Divine Kingdom. However, in truth, this was Lin Ming after his first revolution of reincarnation. Lin Ming arrived by himself in the center of the Sky Spill Continent – in the Vermillion Bird Divine Kingdom that he had established. He chose to live his first new life in this world at the side of his parents. The name was given to him by Lin Mu after finding him on a bamboo basket along the divine springs of Vermilion Bird Divine Kingdom. At the beginning of this life, he had to experience the envy and hate of all those doubters of his status. The key problem was that Lin Ming, who was now known as Lin An, was not a descendant of the Lin Family but had been adopted. People thought that he didn’t have a single bit of relations with Lin Ming, nor did they think he was the reincarnation of Lin Ming. They only believed he was a baby who had been abandoned and then luckily adopted by the Lin Family. But to the current Lin Ming, he was simply disinclined with dealing with those disapprovers and lived a loose and carefree life, like a loose crane. However, because of all of this, he had to achieve good results for his parents. To show the world some of his talent, that was to make his parents proud. Days passed. Years flew by. In a short few years, Lin Ming had gone from a useless young master to someone who almost matched Situ Mingyue’s level. In this Lin Academy, he was a young master. Everything he had aroused the envy of others. He felt that his youthful nature that was suppressed in the past was being thoroughly released, making him feel content. To experience the baptism of mortal life and realize the hundred tastes of life. On the road of martial arts, there were many senior supreme elders who would come to the mortal world when they experienced a brutal bottleneck. They would wander the world, feeling the life around them. They would understand these feelings and try to break through what they knew in order to reach a higher level. The present Lin Ming was also like this. But the Lin Ming of this life in truth didn’t have much contact with Lin Ping and his parents’ other children. Deep within palace politics when matters of power were involved, affection would slowly turn cold and distant. Linmania In truth, not everyone was unhappy with his presence at the Lin Academy. Some people liked him. For instance, girls. After Lin Ming’s rebirth, his appearance had become even more handsome and there was a certain temperament around him that was beyond description. His eyes were bright and fathomless, seeming as if they contained a trace of the changing years, leaving those that looked into them fascinated. Many girls spoke endless praise of Lin Ming, even if Lin Ming seemed to be an unmotivated student who didn’t make much progress.Chapter 1945 - A Single Life (2) Appearance It was a beautiful sunny afternoon. On a slanted hillside of the martial field, a mysterious youth was resting on the green lawn, his arms crossed behind his head. He had a blade of grass held between his lips as he welcomed the sunlight. He wore elegant and luxurious robes. Several precious treasures hung on his waist. He was handsome and refined, a youth that possessed incredibly good looks and grace. His posture indicated comfort and laziness. He seemed like a playful boy-next-door who loved the sunlight.Chapter 1950 - A Single Life (7) This was the picture of a lazy prince Lin An at 15 years old, as opposed to the Sky Fortune Kingdom kid that had a martial heart higher than the heavens. For many years later, he became increasingly handsome and refined. His eyes were deep and bright. His temperament was like a book that no one could put down. Sometimes he was mysterious, sometimes he was as hot as the sun, sometimes he was restrained, sometimes he was anxious. References Category:Lin Ming's Aliases